May I have this Dance?
by Inkwell Lynx
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Why? Because it wasn't very good. I might re-do it in the future. Might.
1. Break in

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Are you ready for tonight, Shadow?"

Today was not a good day. The was a very big, important social event held by some Equestrian noble. Shadow didn't care at all, but no matter how much he made this fact known, he was still ordered to attend. TWILIGHT'S orders, to be exact. That was the worst part, the fact that he was being forced into this. He couldn't just ditch this either. The alicorn-turned-hedgehog has had Pinkie Pie snag one of his quills (how she got one was beyond him) and now could use it at any time to track him down. Then he'd definitely get an earfull."Did you hear me, dear?" Speaking of earfulls...

"Yes, I heard you. Not that it matters anyway. I'm not going, Rarity"

The elegant white hedgehog gasped. She proceeded to adjust her perfectly coiffed hair and pristine handmade raspberry dress, as if Shadow's defiant statement had ruined them.

"WHAT?! This is the most important event of your, and my, life! This is Prince Blueblood's birthday party! He has chosen only a few Mobians to attend!" she yelled dramatically.

"This Blueblood guy has invited Faker, Rose, Tails, Rouge, Cream, and even KNUCKLES to this thing. How, again, is this so exclusive?"

"That's because you are all HEROES! Although, I do understand your unwillingness to attend. Blueblood is by FAR the nastiest, least chivalrous SCUM I have ever met! And don't even get me started on his fashion sense- UGH! Disgraceful!"

The high fashion former-unicorn actaully went on for about 5 minutes more, not that Shadow would know. The ebony hedgehog had already sped away, boredom levels to the max.

**(Author: hehe, I had to put that line in!)**

The Ultimate Lifeform got to his house, and when he stepped in, he froze in his tracks. Objects, mostly guns, were strewn about. It didn't take long for him to realize who broke in, though, because there was the scent of freshly baked cupcakes in the air

_Pinkie Pie._

**_Hopefully you enjoyed! This will be quite short, and was originally a Oneshot, but I changed my mind! Please review!_**

**_Good day to you, sir!_**


	2. Anxiety over some cupcakes

**_Hai! Thank you to Shadsys Teddy for reviewing AND favouriting my other story, A Picnic in the Rain. It's a oneshot about my two OCs._**

**_Also, chapters will pretty much always be short for two reasons:_**

**_1. This was originally a oneshot. I'm going to just elongate chapters and flat out add new scenes._**

**_2. I will either be pressed for time at school or updating on a IPad. Which is the most irritating thing to type on, I'll tell ya_**

**_Either way, please enjoy!_**

**_Shadow, Pinkie, and any other characters belong to Sega and Hasbro. I own the plot only._**

Shadow slowly and carefully made his way through his house, as to not alert the pink hedgehog to his presence. He made his way to the kitchen and as expected, there she was. A bubblegum pink hedgehog with dark pink curly/poofy hair. Her crystal blue eyes were as warm as her smile, which was generally blinding. And generally aimed towards him. Her apron and chef hat had flour and batter on it, it made Shadow wonder where the hell she even got them. He certainly didn't own any of those things. She was frosting her newly baked treats.

_I don't even own sugar! Much less measuring cups and mixing bowls!_ The ebony and crimson hedgehog thought irritably. He was going to step inside when he heard a voice.

"HI SHADY!" Pinkie yelled from behind him, and attempted to give him a hug, but Shadow managed to avoid her iron grip.

"How the hell did you get behind me?! You were just making cupcakes!"

Pinkie only shrugged and smiled at him. Shadow sighed, already he could feel a headache coming on

**_(Author: I feel ya buddy. I have a REALLY bad headache myself)_**

"Alright, better question; how did you get in my goddamn house?!"

"Oh, that's easy! I broke in! Silly Shady!" The Equestrian giggled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. IN. MY. HOUSE." The Ultimate Lifeform growled, and Pinkie knew he was serious.

"I'm here to help you!"

Shadow shook his head slowly "Help me with what, and while you're at it, start making sense."

Pinkie laughed again "With the party! Rarity told me how nervous you were about it!"

Shadow was about to question the logic of her statement, and how if she went to Rarity AFTER he left her, yet still got here before he did, AND had the time to bake cupcakes, but then, he remembered

_This is Pinkie Pie. Logic, and anything else for that matter, doesn't apply to her._

So he replied with this; "Well then Rarity was wrong. Why the hell would I be 'nervous' about some spoiled rich boy's birthday party? I'm not even going to it"

The Party Pony got a certain 'look' in her eyes. It was the look that she was about to tell him how he was feeling, why he was feeling it, and how exactly to make the hurt go away, even if he didn't know any of these things. This wasn't just mindless speculation, though, Pinkie was right every time. After all, it was how she found out about Maria.

"You're nervous because Prince Blueblood is directly related to Princess Celestia, and she is a goddess. If you mess up tonight, not only will you be the laughingstock of ALL of Equestria, Celestia and Luna will have reason to go after you because you ruined their nephew's birthday, and you won't be able to sleep, because then Luna can invade your dreams and-MMMPH!"

That was the sound of Shadow's gloved hand clamping over her mouth. He learned from Rainbow Dash that this was the most effective way to shut her up. Besides, he was tired of EVERYONE he knew jabbering on and on about this stupid dance.

_Dance..._

What Pinkie said stuck in his head. This would be AWFUL. He couldn't dance, and that was the whole theme of this stupid thing! It dawned on him

_Pinkie was right, AGAIN. I don't even know HOW do dance. I can't go to this, I can't... I don't need a sun goddess and her younger sister after me..._

"Ahem"

Shadow looked up in surprise to see Pinkie's mouth was still covered by his hand. He hurriedly removed his gloved appendage from her face and told her "Get out."

"What? We haven't discussed how to help your anxiety over cupcakes yet!"

"Get out of my house"

The pink girl sighed and left the building. Unbeknownst to her, the raven and crimson hedgehog left only a few minutes afterword. He was looking for any others who wouldn't want to attend this event.

_Time to see if any of my friends have any ideas how to get out of this._


	3. Applejack is least helpful pony

_**Hello everyone! Welcome back!**_

_**Shadsys Teddy: I know. I'll try to make them better. Hopefully I do.**_

_**Gold the Fox: Haha! Sonic & RD will appear in a later chapter, but it won't be anything romantic.**_

_**Shadow, Pinkie, and any other characters belong to Sega and Hasbro. I own the plot only.**_

_**Let's go!**_

Shadow raced around in search of anyone who could possibly help him. He knew that this was just overreacting, but there was just something about Pinkie that gave him chills. Probably the fact that she can summon a cannon that can easily be used as a weapon. It was essentially Amy's hammer, but a long distance weapon. He continued running, hoping to maybe even find an Equestrian with an escape plan. But apparently is was an exclusive event, so the only ones invited were the... Mane 6?

_What a stupid name for themselves. Just because they were originally ponies doesn't make it any better, either. There aren't even six of them! Or is Spike just that insignificant?_

The Ultimate Lifeform slowed down once he saw a familiar shape. It was two cats, the smaller one was yellow and had an easily recognizable pink bow. It was the older one he wished to speak to though. She was an orange cat with leaf green eyes, a red-and-white checked shirt, muddy jeans and cowboy boots, and her trademark Stetson.

_Applejack doesn't like formal things, maybe she can help me get out of this._ Shadow thought to himself.

"Howdy, Shadow. How's the day treatin' ya?" Applejack greeted. Her younger sister, Applebloom, took one hand out of her overalls and waved. The hedgehog nodded curtly in reply.

"Applejack, what are traditional Equestrian punishments?" Shadow asked. He wanted to see how deep he was in this. The apple farmer saw this as mere curiosity.

"Well, it really matters what ya did. It can be anything really. A prison in the arctic. Banishment to an alternate universe."

Shadow started to get uneasy. _Banishment to an alternate universe?_ He wondered what the punishment would be for ruining a royal's birthday. Hopefully not the death sentence. His feelings took a turn for the worse though, as AJ continued.

"You could also be locked up in Tartarus forever. Or be turned to stone and be gawked at by student's on field trips. Did you know that Celestia once banished her younger sister to the moon cuz of Luna's jealousy?"

"Luna, the goddess of the fucking MOON, got banished by her older sister, because she was jealous?! Why the HELL haven't you overthrown her?" Shadow yelled. Celestia is SERIOUSLY fucked up! It also didn't help that these were what was in store for him.

"There were a LOT more details than that. And we wouldn't ever overthrow the Princess! She's a great ruler." Applejack argued.

"Whatever. How close is she with Blueblood?"

"Why do YOU care?!" Applejack was definitely suspicious. Did this have something to do with the party tonight? She had to know. Applebloom ran off to hang out with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. This was just history that she already knew. Applejack, on the other hand, was invested in this and was ready to call Twilight.

The orange cat stepped forward to speak and Shadow cringed inwardly. He did not need this. He needed a way OUT. But then, a miracle occurred. Before AJ could say a word, a certain hyper hedgehog appeared behind her, and squeezed.

"Hiya, Pinkie. Now Shadow, what's this- HEY! Pinkie! You distracted me an' he got away!" Just like Applejack said, Shadow was gone in the split second Pinkie distracted the Element of Honesty.

"Uhh, oopsie! My bad!"

**(a couple minutes** **later...)**

Shadow believed he wasn't followed. He took a second to take on what just happened. Pinkie had just saved him from being banished to the moon. However, this still might happen if he didn't get himself an escape plan. The ebony hedgehog was about to speed off once more when-_  
><em>

"Hi Shady!"

This time, though, Shadow was caught in Pinkie's warm embrace.

"L-let... Go of me!" he managed to choke out.

"Aw, come on! You so owe me for distracting AJ! Admit it! If I wasn't there, Twilight would probably have you under some mind-control spell!" The bubbly hedgehog said.

_I guess I do kind of owe her... _He thought.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" yelled Pinkie.

"I didn't say anything" Shadow replied, curious as to what she heard.

"Oh, sorry! I just heard someone that Sounded just like you whisper about how they owe me"

Shadow froze. Did he mutter that? Or can the Element of Laughter now read minds? He turned to ask her, but the girl in question was gone and in her place was a chocolate cupcake with red icing and a pink note that read:

_Dear Shady,_

_Maybe we can talk about your nervousness later. My Pinkie Sense was a-twitching, and you know what that means! Go ahead and eat up!_

_Your friend,_

_Pinkie_

Shadow rolled his eyes at his 'friend's' insistence to help him. He grabbed the cupcake and ate it, though. What? Pinkie was the best baker he had ever met. The crimson striped hedgehog looked to the sky, and it wasn't even noon yet. Plenty of time to find someone.

_**If you guys remember from the last chapter, I mentioned I had a headache. Turns out I have a cold. Yaaaaaaay... I hate being sick :(**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	4. A nice chat with a friend

_**Haaaaaaii! I have decided to update this, though I kinda want to be working on another chapter of A is fer Apples. In it, Applejack has tried to kill Twist. Yeeeeaaahhhh. I'm kinda twisted... Uh, reviews! Or, review!**_

_**Gold the Fox: I know! Celestia really should have comforted her sister when the jealousy was just beginning! That's just bad sister.. ing. I should know, I'm an older sister myself!**_

_**Shadow, Pinkie, and all other characters belong to Sega and Hasbro. The plot, on the other hand, belongs to me.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

Shadow apperantly could not physically avoid Pinkie Pie. It seemed she was following him like a... Shadow. Huh, how ironic.

The Mobian continued his search at full speed. He passed by some houses, and eventually made his way through the entire town. He began to slow down, wondering where the hell everyone else was. Which was a descent question, actually.

What Shadow didn't notice was that the building he stopped outside of had a sign over it's doors that read: _Golden Oaks Library_.

This was the library that Twilight Sparkle and her younger brother, Spike, owned. It was named after their Equestrian home. The previously mentioned Spike had walked outside to mail Twilight's astronomy notes to Princess Celestia. Shadow froze as the dragon, who was a whole head taller than him if you included his head-spines, took the scrolls and raised them to about eye level. Spike breathed outward, producing his unique, enchanted green fire. The scrolls burned up and transformed into green smoke that ascended to the sky, leaving their sight.

The 15 year old dragon-

_**(Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I have age-bent SEVERAL characters. Spike is fifteen now. Anywho, back to the story!)**_

The 15 year old dragon happened to look Shadow's way, and needless to say, he instantly recognized the Ultimate Lifeform. Spike ran inside and Shadow heard him yell something to someone. _Probably Twilight. I really should get out of here._ He thought. Right when he was about to take off, however, a flash of pink light invaded his vision.

When the light cleared, he saw Twilight. She was a lavender hedgehog, with dark purple hair and matching dark purple eyes. Her hair, which reached down to the middle of her back, like all of the Mane Six, had a violet streak and a pink one. Her black-clad legs were spread apart angrily and her arms were crossed over her chest, partially covering her yellow shirt. Twilight looked quite angry.

"Shadow, would you mind explaining just WHY you ran off on Applejack?"

"Why should you care?" the black hedgehog responded.

"WHY SHOULD I-" Twilight's wings flared out and her hands started glowing pink. "Shadow, do you have ANY idea how many strings I had to pull just so you guys could attend?!"

Shadow's eyes flared. "So it's YOUR fault I have to go?!" he yelled. It was Twilight's fault he was going to be banished to the FUCKING MOON?!

"What do you mean, my FAULT?! This was your chance to prove to Celestia that you aren't a killing savage! I have done you a FAVOUR!" the purple hedgehog screamed back, electric bolts flying from her hands.

Shadow was done here. Celestia already thought he was worthy of space imprisonment, so he needed a plan more than EVER. He raced off outside of town, as apperantly no one useful was inside. He ignored Twilight's angry calling of his name as he left.

**(Some time passes... It is noon now)**

Shadow once again looked to the sky. The sun was directly overhead now. His stomach, on cue, started growling audibly. The Ultimate Lifeform gave a growl of annoyance and turned around back into town, wondering where to eat.

Shadow passed by a restaurant that he remembered, called _The Hayburger._ Clearly an Equestrian restaurant, but his friends, especially Sonic, had told him the food was excellent, so he stepped in.

He was greeted by a cream coloured hedgehog with green eyes and blue eyeshadow on. Her brown hair was done in a bun and she wore an unhappy scowl. On her little name tag, instead of a name, just showed three tomatoes.

_Definitely an Equestrian._ Thought Shadow._ That must be her cutie mark back when she was an equine. Pinkie Pie has three balloons on many of her possessions._

Shadow shook his head. How did he know that? Either way, he stepped up to order. Shadow got himself a cheeseburger (that actually had meat on it, they had a separate Mobian menu, and Mobian chefs to cook the meat) and some hay fries. He sat down to eat at one of the booths. To his surprise, the food wasn't actually half bad, hell, even the hay fries were good.

As he ate, Shadow contemplated how to avoid eternal punishment from an all-powerful sun goddess. _Applejack was no help, and Twilight won't EVER be. That really only leaves Faker and that Rainbow girl._ Unwanted thoughts kept him from his plotting. _Maybe Pinkie Pie... She has even offered... No! Not Pinkie! Why not? She would be more than happy to._

Before Shadow could respond to himself, he heard two voices. One was bubbly, high-pitched, and full of energy. Obviously Pinkie. The other voice was the complete opposite. It was female, but completely lacked any emotion and was 100% monotone. It was honestly quite creepy. Shadow looked up from his almost eaten meal, and saw two figures about to leave the restaurant. One, again, was easily recognized. She was bouncing while she walked, her pink hair bobbing, too. It was the other one that Shadow had no idea who she was. She looked slightly older, her decidedly teal eyes were half closed. The older, mysterious girl was a grey hedgehog with a grey-purple bob and wore a plain green dress.

Pinkie turned slightly and saw him. "Hi Shadow!" she yelled gleefully, and pulled her company towards him. "This is my big sister Maud!" she introduced, pointing to her monotone 'sister'.

"You two are RELATED? How?" Shadow asked.

"We get that a lot. I think it's because Pinkamena shows her enthusiasm more freely than I do" Maud stated flatly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow "Pinkamena?"

"You didn't know? That's my full name! Pinkie is just short for Pinkamena!" the Element of Laughter... laughed.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Perhaps I will see you later." Maud said before she left the Hayburger, Pinkie following.

Shadow remained seated, a look of 'WTF' on his face.

_**Yay! A somewhat long chapter!**_

_**Also, I LOVE Maud. SO much! :3**_

_**If you watch MLP, the grumpy cashier was the tomatoe salesmare from the episode Putting Your Hoof Down.**_

_**Please review. They make my day!**_


	5. Forest Visit (AND RANT)

_**Hey guys! I'm writing this off of pure will to not be so lazy, so yay for me!**_

_**Suzy: I am replying to you at the end Author's Notes, because I have a rant to go with it, and I'm sure at least one person wants to read this chapter.**_

_**Guest: So do I! (obviously, haha)**_

_**So let's-a go!**_

* * *

><p>Shadow finished his meal, and got the heck outta dodge. This day was getting too weird. He had to clear his head, so he ran to a nearby forest, hoping that a walk would help him think of a plan.<p>

The moment he stepped in, Shadow's senses were bombarded by the beauty of nature. The trees were rather tall, and some of their rich green leaves dipped low into view. The trunks of said trees looked strong and sturdy, and some held fruit that he did not recognize. There was a narrow dirt path, and the soil looked rich with nutrients. On either side of the path, there were brilliant flowers that held every colour of the rainbow. As Shadow walked further in, he began to hear sounds. The calls of non-Mobian birds echoed throughout the forest, and the Ultimate Lifeform caught the scent of the flowers and strange fruit, as they were even more plentiful now that he was farther down the path.

Five minutes more down the lovely forest trail, he heard the sound of rushing water, and found himself next to a stream. Out of curiosity, Shadow abandoned his path to follow it. What he saw was a large pond, big enough for several to swim in, and it had a few lily pads in it. Shadow realized that the birds' song was drowned out by the sound of the small waterfall beside this little paradise. In fact, it appeared that this place was deserted.

That was, until Shadow heard singing. Not just any singing, but the magical type. The Equestrian type. It was when music emanated from the singer, and all other Equestrians seemed to know the words. Shadow gave himself a small challenge; to see who was singing before they came into view. This was possible by not only the obvious; recognizing the voice. You simply had to listen to the kind of music it was, to the tempo, to the volume, but, most importantly, to the lyrics.

The music was rather hard to explain. It sounded soothing, very fitting to the surroundings. The tempo was moderate, and the volume was rather loud. Not in a 'everyone listen to this' but rather a 'I don't care if anyone hears, I'm happy'. The lyrics were also very tied to nature, being about the 'music in the treetops' and such.

It was the singer that rather confused Shadow. It was definitely female, as most Equestrian singers were, but it reminded him of Pinkie Pie. It wasn't, as Shadow had heard Pinkie sing before, and her music was pop music; very bubbly and full of energy. This was as if Pinkie was whispering. The typical joy was still there, but it was soft, gentle, as if the singer was used to whispering but had raised their voice.

This all made sense, all except the Pinkie Pie connection, when he saw the Equestrian singing. It was none other than the Element of Kindness.

_**(Author: for those of you who didn't understand, the reason Fluttershy's voice reminded Shadow of Pinkie was because Flutters and Pinkie have the same voice actress :3 Also, Flutters is singing Music in the Treetops from Filli Vanilli)**_

In Mobius, Fluttershy was a soft yellow rabbit, like Cream. Her light pink hair didn't flow to themiddle of her back, like it usually did. It was done in a braid, and was full of flowers, several Shadow recognized as the ones that lined his previous forest path. She flew over the waterfall, but not using her wings. Fluttershy seemed to be effortlessly riding a large group of butterflies. And by large, I mean about seventy. All of them were a gentle, light pink.

_Just like her Cutie Mark. _Shadow thought. He knew her special talent was speaking to all animals (including Cream's chao, Cheese), but her Cutie Mark would apperantly depict butterfly riding.

When Fluttershy and her band of bugs reached the ground, she unfolded her wings and ascended slightly, continuing her song. This charmed all the birds Shadow had previously heard into flocking to her, joining the song. Suddenly, all sorts of non-Mobian wildlife rushed past the black hedgehog to join the yellow bunny.

The pegasus-turned-rabbit finished her song with a twirl, leaving her to face Shadow. When she saw him standing there, she gave a shriek of suprise that scattered all her animals, butterflies included. Fluttershy landed, and began nervously fiddling with the whit trim of her green dress. Part of her braid fell out, and partially covered her eye. Fluttershy opened her mouth, only to close it again. Shadow, fully knowing she wouldn't speak until without coaxing, began to talk.

"Sorry I interrupted you... song"

"Oh, no. I was done. You just... startled me, that's all." Fluttershy kept her teal eyes trained on the hedgehog before as she spoke again, this time with more confidence. "Rarity is looking for you. She's rounding up everypony so she can fit your outfits for tonight."

That gave Shadow an idea "Does that mean I could see Sonic and Rainbow there?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "Probably"

With a quick nod of thanks, Shadow sped off yet again back into town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A chapter without Pinkie? What sorcery is this? Haha, please leave a review. It means I will update faster, and it means a lot to me. Skip the rest of this Author's Notes if you don't want to hear me rant.<strong>_

_**RANT:**_

_**Suzy, I am a very tolerant person, and to be completely frank, your review made me LAUGH. I don't care if you hate Shadpie. If you don't like it, don't waste my time with your pointless review! I will gladly read WHY you hate Shadpie so much, but if you or anyone else decides to abuse the reviews, I will start deleting them. Again, if you really dislike it that much that you simply MUST tell me about it, give me some substance. Give me reasons, or DON'T REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
